The present invention relates to the art of fabric covering of furniture in which an exposed hinge would normally exist. In certain types of furniture systems, a hinge will connect a fixed portion of the system, such as a base, to a rotatable portion thereof. An example of such a system exist in my above referenced co-pending patent application which relates to a convertible sofa bed in which the sofa seat cushions, may, prior to use, be "rotated" from their normal horizontal position upon the sofa seat frame into a position representing a displacement of about 180 degrees. In order to accomplish this kind of function, a hinge arrangement must be utilized such that the sofa cushion can be rotated relative to the portion of the sofa which remains in a fixed location on the floor.
Although a mechanically suitable hinge arrangement may be effected directly between a vertical surface of the sofa base and a horizontal rigid bottom periphery of a sofa pillow, this arrangement results in an exposed hinge, as is more fully explained below in the Detail Description of the Invention. Such an exposed hinge is not only unsightly but, as well, has the potential to cause scratching or abrasion of the back of the leg of the user if one's leg is inadvertently positioned or forced against the forwardmost portion of the hinge.
Although the present invention originated as a response to the above need in the area of convertible sofa beds, it will be appreciated that other applications of the invention may occur in other furniture systems making use of otherwise exposed hinge elements.
The Applicant is unaware of prior art, other than his own experimentation, which is relevant to the invention as set forth herein.